


Far in the Light

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: An AU set during Kiss of a Demon King, in which Nïx discovers she is Lothaire's Bride, and isn't entirely unhappy with this turn of events.
Relationships: Lothaire/Nïx (Immortals After Dark)
Kudos: 2





	Far in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a fic which I am highly unlikely to ever finish writing, even though I still like the idea of it. As such, it is being marked as multichapter... although it was originally written over 9 years ago and updates are highly unlikely at this point.

~ Far in the Light ~

Nïx had gone to a party with some of the witches without bothering to inform any of her Valkyrie sisters of what she was doing. Unfortunately for her, she'd failed to foresee that this particular party would end up being crashed by a rather large group of demons from one of the demonarchies that was not allied with the light side.

Fate decided to visit further misfortune upon her when she slipped into a trance mere moments before the demon invasion began.

When conscious thought returned to her, Nïx found herself caught up in the arms of an unidentified male, amidst the ruins of what had until recently been a rather nice house...

The way she was pressed against her mystery male's chest, she could hear his heart beating erratically. She wondered if he was still panicked after the... well, whatever had just happened here.

It was at this point in time that she actually looked to see what kind of creature was holding her.

"Lothaire," she gasped in surprise.

She recognized him although they had never met face-to-face before. But... he was a vampire. And she'd heard his heart beating just now, she was sure of it.

"Have you found your Bride, then?" she asked him, frowning.

"Obviously," he answered dryly.

When he failed to elaborate, it took her a minute to realize...

"Oh, it's me."

She noticed that Lothaire did not seem particularly excited at the prospect.

"Uh... so..." Nix began awkwardly. "It looks like my ride is gone. Mind taking me home?"

Lothaire, who looked as though he would like nothing more than to be rid of her, nodded once and traced.

~to be continued~


End file.
